Crime & Justice comedyodd
by yaoi101
Summary: Allen's 'uncle' killed, and two wacky top local detectives are here to crack the case AU obviously, Xovers: KH, DGrayman, and my few characters shounen ai homosexual couple (INCOMPLETE dropped! story sorry)
1. No fish?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Allen Walker, or his hotness/cuteness…….SO CUTE!! /// (or Some of the other characters appearing in later chapters) I do however, own Nanashi, Kira and Darren!!!

**Nanashi and Kira, Private Eyes**

_"Two people were seen exiting the Manor of Sir Edgar Walker, the world renowned author of over forty best-selling books. He was discovered dead at 3 am this morning, police-" _

A short click ended the fuzzy transmission of the excited jabbering of the young radio news reporter. A tired teen yawned widely, running a hand through his multi-colored hair. He mumbled, smacking his lips, then froze.

" ……"

"**WHAT?!"**

"Hnn…?" A head of bubble-gum pink popped out of the covers. She searched around blearily, eyes coming to rest on Kira's stupefied form.

"What is it Kira-chan?? Did someone steal our fish?!!? A panicked look overcame the girl's face. She opened her mouth and let out a loud wail, and began to sob in stricken grief. Kira winced at her reaction.

"No baka. (Fool) Our charge is dead." Kira stared at Nanashi expectedly, waiting for the words to sink into her tiny, pink head.

"No more free fish?"

"No more free fish."

"……."

"WHAA!!!!!! What'll I do without the fishies?!?!"

Kira sat in bed, red and black hair scattered on his head, clothes hanging loosely as he waited for the source of the flood of tears to stop. He reached over to the phone on the headstand and dialed Darren's number.

Ten minutes later, he was rewarded with quiet sniffling.

"Now as I was _saying_, Edgar Walker is dead. Whoever sent all of those threatening messages has now finally acted." He clenched his teeth; a regretful look overcoming his face. "If only we could have possibly known when they would strike…" Nanashi blinked twice, clueless, then brightened up.

"Oh yeah, Nashi' forgot to tell Kira, but a letter came in the mail yesterday. For Walker Mr." Kira made a mental note to correct Nanashi's grammar later_… _She dumped all of the contents on her desk onto the floor, and Kira's hair stood on edge as a rat scampered out of her dirty laundry. Two moths, five soda cans, and ten different outfits later, she discovered the letter at the bottom of the mess, and Kira wondered how on earth it had gotten covered in so much junk practically overnight.

"Here we go! Ahem," she read it aloud:

Mr. Walker, beware, for we will come on the Friday of this week to finish you off!

"Bwahahaha...!"

"…….." Kira merely stared as she held a flashlight to her face, illuminating it.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. This. SOONER?!? We could've prevented his death!!! I'm gonna get suuuch a bad rep!! Darren'll kill me!!" He pulled the sheets over his head and bawled his eyes out.

A blob of whiteness entered the room, and Nanashi previously crying over the fear of Kira's 'immanent' death, shrieked.

"Oh my GAWD!! It's his ghost!!!!!!!!!!"

The blob of whiteness lifted its head, and revealed the attractive features of Edgar Walker's nephew, Allen Walker. He stepped inside, obviously gloomy, and taking in the tear-streaked faces on both of them, he flopped down on Kira's bed, much to Kira's delight. (A/N, Ano, did I mention Kira's gay??? Yep, and Darren's his boyfriend.)

"I suppose you've heard of his death then?" he whispered softly.

Kira smiled sadly, "yes, I'm afraid we have. I'm so sorry Allen." He took the opportunity to move in closer to the boy and draped an arm around him, rubbing his back consolingly. (He ached to run his hands through his beautiful, silky white hair..!) The nephew leaned into his arms and sighed defeatingly, tears welling in his eyes.

"We've called in the top-rated detectives in the business to discover who murdered my uncle. I will find the perpetrators responsible for this." He looked up, a sudden determined look in his eyes.

"I swear to it."


	2. Ninja Nanashi!

**Chapter 2**

After Allen left, Kira and Nanashi discussed the case. Rather, Kira described the details while Nanashi played Kingdom Hearts III and changed into her maid outfit… at the same time.

"I know that the best idea was to pose as a butler and a maid at his residence, but now we'll have to come into the scene as Kira and Nanashi, partner detectives, rather than our false identities of Raphael and Mindy."

"BOOM!! Ansem is deaaad! lalalala" Nanashi pranced around the room, with the top of her outfit falling over her pink nightshirt.

"Nashi, focus here!!" Kira grabbed her arms and shook her vigorously. "We need to get a lead on this. The criminal is definitely a resident of this manor, since it has the family seal of the Walkers emblazed on it. So, while we pose as ourselves, we'll announce that we are too traumatized by the event of his death, and leave, returning as Kira and Nanashi. Then, we'll have to…….."

"Aw Crud……."

"What's wrong Kira-kun?" prodded the bubblegum headed ball of energy.

"We're gonna hafta' suspect ourselves. Our leave is too suspicious to leave it out….."

" OOooh!!! I get to be a criminal!!!!!! Bandit Nanashi!!! Ninja of the NIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!"

She swung a shuriken through the air, lobbing off an inch of Kira's ponytail.

"WATCH IT NANASHI HIMURA!!!" yelped the teen as he avoided the swinging of her authentic mace.

"Aww, but Kiraaaaaa It's fun!!!!" puppy-dog eyes turned on him "Can't I jab you just once with my katana sword?" Jab. "PLEASE" miss. "Don't be a spoil-sport!!!!!" another centimeter off the hair.

"Okay, we need to concentrate Nanashi!!"

"Don'tcha think Allen's cute?"

"Yeeeaaah" a drip of drool escaped his mouth "- t-that's besides the point!!"

"OOooh!!!!!! I'm telling Darreeeen!!!"

"Nanashi!!!"

"Want some sushi?"

"YES!! Now SHUT UP!" panting heavily, the teen ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, we are going to go in there and resign in approximately one hour. We have to make it seem as though it took a lot of decision, then pack our bags, go home, and check our answering machine, then call back Allen to accept the job. He will allow us to reside in our prior rooms, most likely, so that'll be fine for us. For now… I want a turn at Kingdom Hearts!!!"

The anti-social Kira and Stuffed ball of energy Nanashi, stepped down their stairs with their mallets thunking down the stairs with them. The four occupants of the room turned towards them. There were two women, one of which was Edgar Walker's ignorant blonde daughter in law, with a hefty wallet armed with ten credit cards and two-thousand in cash. Just in case she needed a pair of boots. The other lady was a simple auburn haired maid who had served the family for two decades already. The two men of the room were Allen walker dressed in a black suit, his shoulder-length white hair tied back in a loose ponytail. In other words, he was cuuuuute. The other was Allen's father, otherwise known as Uncle Phil to everyone. He wore a dark red polo shirt with brown slacks and matching loafers. All gazes had been down-cast until the two had entered the room.

Nanashi waved enthusiastically, and Kira pulled her arm down, annoyed. He cleared his throat noticeably.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but the event has led me and Mindy to reconsider our jobs here at this manor, and we will be leaving now."

"What?" Allen stood and walked briskly towards Kira. "How? Why? Raphael…"

"I'm sorry Allen… But, we've both had pasts well-associated with deaths and… well I'd rather not trouble you with the details"

"But you've been like a brother to me. To us all!" he placed a hand on Kira's shoulder, and Kira practically melted beneath his touch.

"I assure you we will visit, now, (_I wanna stay_) we… we must leave now. Goodbye."

And with that, Kira and Nanashi left the room, leaving everyone with a regretful look on their faces, save for one person with a grin widening madly on their face…


	3. Darren appears!

Chapter 3

Back at their multi-colored house, half red and half purple, in the interior and green on the exterior, they took their disguises, replacing them with new ones. Kira painted the red part of his hair white, and Nanashi tinted hers green at the center and the tips of her bangs. They threw on trench coats, white and black for Kira, pink for Nanashi, and after a quick breakfast of sushi and ramune. (Soda) called back Allen accepting the job.

Kira placed the phone back into its cradle and sighed.

"Man, I hope we can pull this off without pissing off Allen in the end…. He's been nothing but kind to us the past two months, without even knowing about the threatening letters his uncle's been receiving."

"Nyah, don't worry Kira-chan! Allen will understand!" crowed the ever optimistic, as well as clueless, Nanashi.

"Besides," she continued, "By then, we'll be MILLIONARES!!!" dollar signs lit up her eyes. "He's sure to pay us a ton to find whoever killed his Grandpa!"

"Uncle"

"Him too!"

Kira labeled her a hopeless case, and grabbed the keys to his Mitsubishi Eclipse off the key rack.

"At any rate, we should get going, we're supposed to meet him in forty-five minutes, and the manor's half an hour away. We need to stop by Darren's house quickly; I burned those discs for him."

Ten minutes later, they drove up to Darren's house. Kira left the keys in the ignition and left the car to knock on the door to Darren's house. He was greeted by the long haired brunette and was promptly pulled inside overenthusiastically. Of course, there was no resistance whatsoever on his behalf anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, a disheveled Kira with bruised lips and red marks marring his collar left the doorstep, a waving Darren with a similar appearance in his place.

"Kiraaaa, what took you so longggg?" she glanced at his neck. "Hey, how come whenever you visit Darren, you have bug bites on your neck???" she questioned innocently, tilting her head.

"No reason" panted Kira lightly. "Must be some allergy"

"okay.. hey……..aren't we late?"

"Aw crap!" the teen floored the accelerator and they sped off fifteen over the speed limit to the manor.


	4. To the Manor!

Chapter 4

After the _quick_ visit to Darren's, they headed over to the Manor. They knocked, and were received by the maid Medusa, and were quickly ushered in. They were brought in front of Allen and the other occupants of the manor in the kitchen. The pale-haired boy turned towards them in expectance.

"Thank you for coming." He began, "I can only hope we can discover the people who murdered my uncle." A grim smile drew over his features.

"Don't worry, I already have 4 suspects" Kira announced smugly. "Everyone in this manor"

A round of gasps went around the room.

"Then I suppose we should tell you," began Meliora, "That two workers here just left this morning. _Very_ suspicious if you ask me" she smirked in Allen's direction.

"Well _no one_ did!" snapped Allen. "they were both very kind and the girl was a bit dense, I hardly think they would-"

"Yes, but I still must suspect them under the circumstances Sir Allen" spoke Kira.

A pained expression crossed Allen's face at the reference. "Please, Allen is fine…"

Kira, noticing his mistake nodded.

"How about Allen-chaaan?" questioned Nanashi hyperly. Kira knocked her on the head lightly.

"Allen-kun, Nanashi. Or –san. (in Japanese, which Nanashi is, kun or san is added at the end of names for boys. Chan is affectionately used.)

"Awwww… chan is cuter" she pouted.

"Okay, anyways, may we see the study Allen?" Allen nodded curtly and gestured them towards the stairs.

As they climbed towards the 3rd floor of the manor where Edgar Walker's bedroom was located, Kira noticed some streaky windows in the passageways, and glared at Nanashi.

"This is what they paid you ten dollars an hour to do?" he whispered furiously to her.

"Yups! They shoulda paid me 12!" Kira stared at her confused. "I left them pretty drawings!" Kira glanced back at the windows and noticed the streaks were in the shape of his and her faces. He shook his head and silence reigned again.

"here it is" The door opened soundlessly and Nanashi and Kira walked in after Allen into the softly tinted vague room. Piles of folders were stacked on shelves, papers scattered open a black oak wood desk with words scrawled hastily on them, and in the center of it all, lay a bed carrying the corpse of Edgar Walker in a soft burgundy nightshirt, eyes closed, and a pencil in hand with his latest manuscript spread in front of him.

Allen stood facing the doorway, unable to face the sight of his silent uncle, whom he had always been extremely fond of. They had spent countless days in the sun, laughing and frolicking in their yard, and he did not wish to replace the smiling face of his uncle with the deceased face he held now.

Kira shuddered noticeably recalling the deaths of his mother and father by murder ten years ago. He had finally solved the case six years ago, and it had been their death that had inspired, no, drove him to work in the field of justice, helping others to receive some sort of justice for any act committed upon them.

In the corner, Nanashi stopped skipping around the room, and a small pout formed on her face. Flashes of her brother yelling her name, and a shove in her back, the rough pavement, and the squeal of the tires and the sickening crack, as the bones in her twin brother's body shattered, in place of her own. Tears formed in her eyes, and Kira squeezed her hands comfortingly.

Slowly, they began to search the room for any clues. The first thing they did was to search the manuscript for any last words the uncle may have written out before his death. They were surprised to find a short sentence there. It read:

_Allen, it seems we won't see each other for some time now. I will wait for you in heaven, but for now, do your best to live your life to the fullest, and don't let my dearth hold you down. I love you._

_Uncle check in the draw-_

"The draw? Isn't that something you do?" questioned the confused girl. "I've been deceived all these years!!!!" she clawed at her hair, crying.

"No, baka, the word is cut off. He must mean drawer. But… which one"

The two turned to face the multiple cabinets lining the walls of the room and sweat dropped. _Oh joy… _

**Bleh, all my chapters are tiny, I know, but this story was originally for an English hw assignment, so I was lazy, and I can't write details without overdoing it for crap, so I kept myself from adding a thousand worth of extra words to it. **


End file.
